Mayuge Festival Surprise
by America's Nantucket
Summary: Arthur is invited to Kiku's place for the Mayuge Festival, so he decides to get a some info on it. After learning, he goes to check it out. Little does he know there's a girl that will change his life. Arthur x Fuuka.


**My first crossover! *claps* Happy late Mayuge Day, guys :D Anyways, this is a crossover with Hetalia and Yotsuba&!. I noticed there's only about one out there so I decided to make another one! Arthur x Fuuka, because they both have thick eyebrows XD Enjoy!**

X

"A ... Mayuge festival?" Arthur widened his eyes. "What's that ...?"

Kiku- who was sitting next to him- nodded his head once. "It's a festival celebrated on March third each year."

Arthur kept on staring in disbelief. "Well, what does 'Mayuge' mean?" he asked, hoping it wasn't anything weird. "Does it refer to anything?"

"Hai. It means "Eyebrows" in Japanese,"

"... You invited me over here for this?" Arthur said, obviously blushing. He had a sudden urge to cover up his eyebrows now. "I-is this a joke, Japan?"

Kiku raised his hands up. "N-no, no, England-san! It's not like that. You have such ... _interesting_ eyebrows." He smiled awkwardly and sweat-dropped.

Arthur sighed. "I can't really blame you for that," he said, furrowing his large eyebrows. "But may I ask something?"

Kiku nodded and turned to Arthur. "Hai. You may."

"What exactly is this 'Mayuge Festival'?" Arthur kept his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Does it mean anything ... besides ... eyebrows?"

"It does," Kiku said, bringing out a stray piece of paper. "I will show you, England-san. Watch closely." Taking out a pen, he drew three lines, one above the other.

Arthur grimaced. "I don't see get it. What do lines have to do with eyebrows?"

"It's a Chinese symbol meaning 'three'," Kiku said, giving the paper to Arthur. "You don't see it? Look closely, England-san, you'll soon find out."

Arthur tapped his chin and concentrated hard on the picture. Then he widened his eyes. "Oh, I see! Heh, that's pretty clever," He ran his finger over the lines. "They _do_ look like my eyebrows ..."

Kiku nodded and faintly smiled. "Hai, they do." He stood up. "England-san, the festival is going on outside. You should take a look."

Arthur stood up as well. "I'll go check it out right now. Cheerio for now, Japan." He gave a small wave and headed out the sliding door.

* * *

><p>"Sigh~ I hate the Mayuge festival ..." Fuuka sighed, creasing her thick eyebrows. "I wish it was over already!" She continued to walk irritably, blushing a little.<p>

As she angrily trotted down the side of the road, she suddenly bumped into someone. "Ah! I-I'm sorry, sir!" Fuuka looked up.

Arthur jumped back a bit, giving a small, apologetic smile before walking off.

Fuuka was frozen in her footsteps. That man ... was he foreign? She turned around. "W-wait, sir!" she yelled, running back to the blond man. "Come back!"

Arthur stopped. "Wot?" He looked over his shoulder. That girl he bumped into earlier was running towards him! "Um ..."

"S-sir, wait! Don't go!" Fuuka said, catching up to Arthur. "Phew, that was a close one!"

Arthur looked down at the girl. "I-I'm sorry, I don't know what you're saying ..." he said.

Fuuka started to blush. "Oh my gosh, you _are _ foreign! That means I have to speak English ... um ..." Clearing her throat, she spoke in her best English. "You ... are foreign, right?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes. I'm visiting a friend here."

"That's ... great!" Fuuka said happily. Her English wasn't entirely perfect, but at least he understood. "Um ... would you like for me to show you a-around here?"

"That would be splendid," Arthur said with a warm smile. "I'm still not to familiar around these parts of town yet."

Fuuka swooned. His accent was so amazing! Oh, but she forgot one important thing! "My name is Fuuka Ayase. What's yours, sir?"

"Arthur Kirkland," answered Arthur, putting out his hand out. "It's very nice to meet you, Fuuka."

Taking his hand, Fuuka shook it strongly. Arthur ... what a lovely name! "Well, lets go!" she beamed, walking in front of Arthur. "There's lots of cool things around here!"

Arthur grinned and followed her. He was going to be out here longer than he thought!

**Such a short chapter, but I'll try to make them longer! Please R&R! Second chapter will become a little more humor-ish maybe. ^^ Yotsuba will make a small cameo!**


End file.
